


12:46 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell sobbed when Gentleman Ghost used fire from a skull cane to burn his back.
Kudos: 1





	12:46 PM

I never created DC characters.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed when Gentleman Ghost used fire from a skull cane to burn his back even as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl, but she was safe even when the villain ran.

THE END


End file.
